headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Baseball bat
A baseball bat is a long wooden shaft with a large end used for hitting balls. Wait... that didn't come out right. Come to think of it... it actually sounds quite pervy. Stop laughing. Stop it, I say! Anywho, a baseball bat is used in the great ole formerly favorite American past time known as Baseball. Basically, when a pitcher from an opposing team throws the ball at you, you whack it with the bat, then run around a large diamond-shaped pattern until you return to your starting point, hopefully before a member of the other team fields the ball and returns it to base. A baseball bat plays a major role in both the novel and film adaptation of the horror story Cujo. The character of Donna Trenton is stranded at the Camber farm with her young son, Tad Trenton, and terrorized by a rabid St. Bernard named Cujo. Desperate to get away, she makes a dash for a baseball bat lying on the ground and beats Cujo with it. The bat breaks in half and she takes one end and stabs the dog through the brain with it. In the 2016 feature film Suicide Squad, the character of Harley Quinn used a baseball bat as one of her preferred weapons of choice. She liked pretending to shoot it as if it were a gun. In The Walking Dead comic book series and TV show, an antagonist named Negan uses a baseball bat as his preferred weapon of choice. He named the bat Lucille after his late wife, and had it wrapped in barb wire. He used the bat to brutally murder Glenn Rhee in both the comic and the TV series, and he used it to kill Abraham Ford in the TV show. On the TV show, Rosita Espinosa shot the bat while trying to kill Negan, and he expressed his outrage by having one of his soldiers, Arat, scar Rosita and kill an innocent woman named Olivia. In the comic, Negan eventually broke Lucille while repeatedly beating on Beta of the Whisperers. He was quite distraught by this and even had a funeral for the bat. Appearances is ready to beat a bitch down!]] Films * Cujo - Donna Trenton uses a baseball bat to kill Cujo. * Shining, The - Wendy Torrance defends herself against psycho husband Jack with a baseball bat. * Silver Bullet - Owen Knopfler has a baseball called "The Peace Maker". He is beaten with his own bat by a werewolf. * Suicide Squad (2016) - Harley Quinn uses a bat as her preferred weapon of choice. Television * American Horror Story: Pilot - Bryan & Troy vandalize stuff with bats. * Van Helsing: Help Me - Sam brandishes a baseball bat when the group first encounters Flesh. * Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth - Negan brandishes baseball bat wrapped in barb wire. Named Lucille. * Walking Dead: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be - Negan bludgeons Abraham Ford & Glenn Rhee with bat. * Walking Dead: The Cell - Negan fake swings at Daryl Dixon with Lucille. * Walking Dead: Service - Negan makes Rick Grimes carry his bat. * Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song - Negan shows Lucille off to Carl Grimes. * Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating - Rosita shoots Lucille. * Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities - Smacks Emmett Carson on arm with Lucille. * Walking Dead: Something They Need * Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life - Negan prepares to bash Carl Grimes' head in. * Walking Dead: Mercy - Negan holds onto Lucille, but doesn't use it. Comics * Crossed 1 - One of the Crossed carries a baseball bat. * Fear Itself: Fearsome Four 1 - Howard the Duck speaks loudly and carries a baseball bat. * Ultimate Iron Man 1 - Howard Stark tests out Nero's durability with a baseball bat. * Vampblade 1 - Mobster holds a baseball bat to look tough. * Walking Dead 100 - Negan bludgeons Glenn to death with "Lucille". * Walking Dead 113 - Carl Grimes shoots Lucille. * Walking Dead 149 - Dwight retrieves Lucille. * Walking Dead 163 - Rick hold Lucille on the variant cover. * Walking Dead: Michonne Special 1 - Mike uses a baseball bat to bash in a zombie's head. Novels * Cujo - Donna Trenton uses a baseball bat to kill Cujo. Category:Articles Category:Items Category:Common items